Just hints of Friendship or Romance?
by Made2352
Summary: Ichigo and Naoto had these encounters with each other, to them it's like friendship, but to others, it might be romance? NAOTO X ICHIGO FAN-FIC! Story also on Wattpad!


**I AM SO HAPPY! I MADE THE FIRST NAOTO X ICHIGO FANFICTION ON FAN-FIC! YES! Anyway, as you can tell, I am indeed a fan of this couple. So... that is why I made it, this goes out for all those fans who like this couple. Also, be easy on me, this is my first Aikatsu fanfiction. Now... LET'S START!**

**Hajmarimasu~**

* * *

Another day at Starlight Academy, where female students train to be Idols; and, it was another day, for Ichigo's audition's to commence. Ichigo was sitting in the school grounds benches, as she is listening to the music, being used for the next audition. She closed her eyes, as she fell in love with the sound, coming from her pink headphones. As if she was in her whole other world, humming to the beat. Not much people were out, if anything, Ichigo was by herself...

Aoi was updating and Idol searching more facts for Kirakiratter, Ran was practicing more of her modeling, for an audition she passed for Spicy Ageha. Otome and Sakura-chan were in the dining hall, Yurika was in her room, secretly eating on some Garlic Ramen she ordered, and finally Kaede was out for the weekend. Performing magic tricks for little kids at the park.

As everyone was doing something, Ichigo continued in her little world. Then she felt her left side headphones slightly removed, startling Ichigo a bit. "Hm... nice music." A warm breath, with a deep, male voice hit her ear, brining chills down her body. She turned to see who said that, taking her head phones in the processes. Her eyes widen, and she soon smiled, to see a familiar face. "Suzukawa-san."

"Nanishiteruno? (What are you doing?)" Naoto asked. He was in his usual Janitor clothes, pretending not to be really the lead singer of, "More-Than-True". "Eto, I'm listing to the music for the next audition." Ichigo answered. "Hn..." He trailed. "Ja, don't stay out to long, you'll catch a cold." Ichigo nodded. "Ja..." He trailed, before leaving the little Ichigo back to her song. Ichigo turned on the music again, and felt she get deeper into the music, slowly, she fell asleep.

* * *

1 hour later...

Suzukawa came back to where Ichigo was, the first time he was there, he wanted to clean where Ichigo was sitting, but let her be. So, he decided to come back, and check if she was gone. He questioned, as he saw Ichigo's headphones slightly off her ears. He went over to her, he saw Ichigo's breath calm, and soothing, and her eyes were closed, as her head was slightly tilted to the right, making her bow edge off her head a little. Suzukawa, didn't realize that he was looking at her features a little bit, but he soon sighed. "Really... after I told you not to stay out to long, instead I found you sleeping."

A gust of wind blew by the two, making Ichigo shiver, Naoto took notice. Soon, Ichigo felt herself, warmed again, as Naoto placed his Janitor jacket on top of her, he watched as she snuggled into it like a little kid. "Such a kid." But, he smiled... just a bit.

Some bushed rustled, as a certain, expert, dancing sensei, jumped out of it. "Suzukaw-" His voice stood mid-sentence, as he saw Suzukawa, giving him the shush sign, as he was carrying Ichigo bridal style. It took Johnny Sensei to register this, but soon nodded. Suzukawa nodded back, as he started to walk toward Ichigo's dorm, with her pink little headphones in his hands. While all this, Johnny Sensei looked at the two, and couldn't help but put a hand shaped heart around the two.

Ichigo slowly awoken as she felt her eyes a blur, soon to see a picture of her room ceiling. "Nani?" She questioned, rubbing her eyes, it was now dark, and her alarm clock let the words, 12:17 A.M. She saw she was in her bed, her eyes adjusted in the dark, as she turned he head to the left. Aoi was fast asleep in her PJ's. Ichigo looked down at herself to see she was still wearing her Starlight Academy uniform. "How did I...?" But then, she felt her shoulder go cold, as something slipped off, she picked up the item and examined it. It was the Janitor's jacket. "Huh?" Then she saw a name tag, and looks. "Eto... Suzukawa Naoto." She read out loud, as she was surprised. She didn't realize but she woke Aoi. "Mmm~ Ichigo?" Aoi said, in a tired manner. "Ah, gome, Aoi." Ichigo whispered. She heard Aoi yawn, as her bed sheets moved. "It's alright, demo, you should go to bed. Ja..." Aoi soon drifted back to sleep. Ichigo nodded, and looked back at the jacket.

"What day is it?" She looked at her Aikatsu Phone. Today it was the day of the audition. "Oh, no, I better fall change and fall asleep." She said, tumbling and slipping towards the closet. She changed into her PJ's and went to bed, hanging Naoto's jacket on her desk chair.

* * *

Next day...

Ichigo came back from her audition, and was entering threw the gate. As she entered, she saw that her friends were outside. She smiled, running to them, while waving frantically. "Minna!" Everyone stopped their conversation, looking toward the voice, as they smiled. Otome even got up, and ran to Ichigo, giving her a huge hug, while saying, "I love you, desu." They smiled. "Anata wa koko de nani o yatte iru? (What are you doing out here?)" Ichigo asked. "Waiting for you Ichigo, de, how the audition go?" Aoi asked. Ichigo became excited. "I got it!" She smiled. Everyone else smiled and cheered. "Congratulation's Ichigo!" Ran and Aoi said. "Congrats Ichigo-sama." Sakura said. "Too bad, if you didn't pass, I would have sucked your blood." Yurika said. "Great job, strawberry." Kaede then gave her thumbs up. "Let's celebrate." Otome smiled. Everyone was going towards the dining hall, but Ichigo just stood there, her body wobbling.

Ran took notice, and turned her attention toward Ichigo. "Hm, what's wrong Ichigo?" Everyone looked at Ichigo. Ichigo didn't respond, but felt herself, feel heavy, then, she soon fell unconscious. Everyone screamed her name, going to catch, her, but they were to fall. But, instead of Ichigo falling to the floor, she was caught but none-other than Naoto. "Oi, Hoshimiya! Are you alright, oi?!" He said. As everyone rushed to her aid.

Ichigo's eyes parted slowly, as she adjusted to the light, and then she felt a huge headache. She looked to see all her friends smiling that she was awake. Shouting her name. "Minna~ what happened?" She asked. "You caught a high fever, and fainted, but luckily, instead of hitting your head on the floor, Suzukawa caught you." Aoi answered. Right now, they were in her room. "So?" She said. She looked around the room; she didn't see Ran, Otome or Suzukawa. "Where are Ran, Otome and Suzukawa-san?" Ichigo asked, trying to sit up, but having trouble. Aoi quickly set her back down. "Ichigo, you need to rest, Ran and Otome went to the dining hall to get you some soup. And Suzukawa went to the nurses to get you medicine."

Then, the door opened, everyone turned their attention. Speak of coincidence; it was Ran, Otome and Suzukawa. "Your back." Kaede said. They nodded. "Hai, Ichigo-tan." Otome said, bringing some chicken noodle soup for her. "Ah, arigato." Her voice all scratchy and she felt herself have a running noise. "You look worse than before." Ran said in worry. "Its fine, I rarely get sick, so when I do, it's a big one, but it dies over soon. Like and other cold." Ichigo said happily. "Should you really be happy about that?" Some of them sweat dropped. Ichigo then saw someone standing in front of her. She looked up to see Naoto. "Suzukawa-san." She said. He sighed. Then, he leaned down eye-level with her; Ichigo just stared like everyone else did. "Has your fever died down?" He questioned, before he leaned his forehead against Ichigo. Everyone looked stunned, except Ichigo who was dense as a strawberry. No offence. He leaned off her head, "It slightly lowered, but stay in bed." He ordered. "Hai!" She said; smiling, even though, he still had that punk-rock attitude, she could tell he cared.

"Ah!" Aoi said which got everyone's attention. "What's wrong Aoi-sama?" Sakura said. "I need to deliver something to Johnny-sensei." Aoi said, and then Ran thought to. "Ah, that reminds me, I have the audition today, and it's almost time." "Gomen. Ichigo. I and Rand will be back." Aoi said, giving her a sympathetic look. "Ino~ just be safe." Ichigo said, waving good bye to the two.

"Ah! Now that reminds me! Me and Sakura are going to be on a game show today!" Otome said, panicking. Before leaving the room, dragging a confused Sakura. "That goes for me too." "Same." Kaede and Yurika said. "Well, good bye, strawberry." Kaede said. "Make sure your blood doesn't go bitter." Yurika said. As the two walked, leaving none-other than, Naoto and Ichigo by themselves. Suzukawa looked to Ichigo. "De, since they left, I have to stay and make sure you take your medicine." He sighed. "Gomen." Ichigo said.

Ichigo ate her soup, and then Suzukawa gave Ichigo her medicine. "Hai." Giving her a blue pill, and a glass of water. "Arigato." She sniffed. Before gulping it down. "I'm feeling better already. Arigato, Suzukawa-san." Ichigo smiled at him. He just stared. "So, did you pass the audition?" He asked. Ichigo stared and nodded. "That's good; I had a feeling you might, since you were so into the music last time." Ichigo smiled. "Ahn. I really liked the music, when I heard it, I couldn't help but feel like in my own world, and my heart was all calm, yet it went doki-doki at the same time!" Ichigo explained. Naoto laughed at this. "?" Ichigo was confused. "That's good." Naoto smiled at her, it was a small one, but for some reason, it felt a million to Ichigo. Then she remembered. "Your jacket." She said, before leaning over to her desk, and giving it to him. "Oh." He said, taking it. "Arigato gozamasu." She said. "No need for the formality." He said, slipping his jacket on.

Then Ichigo started to think. "Suzukawa-san, did you perhaps take me in my room?" He nodded. "I was going to get my jacket back, but you wouldn't let it go." He stated. She sweat dropped at herself. "Get better okay." He said, before getting up, as soon as he did, Aoi entered the room. "I'm back, Ichigo." She smiled back at Aoi. "Ja..." Naoto said to Ichigo, before leaving the two.

* * *

2 days later...

Ichigo was feeling better, her cold was long gone, only a sniffle or two. Ichigo got the lyrics to the song, and now she was singing the song. All the rooms are taken, and she didn't want to disturb Aoi. She decided to go in the forest. As she was crouched down, looking at her lyrics, and started listening the music, she sang.

(Song: Tabidachi no Uta Artist: Buono!)[Romaji on top, English translation, under its romaji.]{Song in Intalic}

_Kimi to utaou tabidachi no uta _

_Kowagaranai de aruite yukou_

_Hitori dakedo hitori ja nai sa _

_Yumemiru kagiri yo wa akeru_

_I'll sing a departure song with you _

_Don't be scared, walk on_

_You may be on your own, but you're not alone_

_As long as you dream, the night will end_

_Tsujikaze fuke nakitai kokoro ni_

_Tsuki mo nani mo nai yozora wo miageta_

_Daijoubu da to jibun no mune ni_

_Tatta hitokoto ieba iinda_

_Let the whirlwind blow in my tearful heart_

_I looked up at the moonless, empty night sky_

_Just say one thing to your heart_

_It's OK_

_Itami ya namida ga ippai aru no wa_

_Kibou to yume ga ippai aru kara_

_The reason there's so much pain and tears_

_Is because there's so much hope and dreams_

_Kimi to utaou tabidachi no uta _

_Kowagaranai de aruite yukou_

_Hitori dakedo hitori ja nai sa _

_Yumemiru kagiri yo wa akeru_

_Kitto omoi wa todoku_

_I'll sing a departure song with you _

_Don't be scared, walk on_

_You may be on your own, but you're not alone_

_As long as you dream, the night will end_

_Your thoughts are sure to be heard_

She stopped singing, when she heard rustling; she turned toward the sound, and saw Naoto. "Nani desuka?" He asked. Now, standing in front of her. "Just practicing the song I got, they gave me the lyrics today." She smiled. "Hm..." He said, and then he crouched down in front of her. "Let me see it." He held his hand out. "Hm?" She questioned, but did what he said. He put on her headphones, and listened to the song, and looked at the lyrics, and he stared to sing. As he sang, Ichigo stared, and she felt herself relaxed, as she listened to his voice, she felt mesmerized, soon the two were in their own world. He soon finished, and Ichigo was smiling and clapping. "That was Amazing!" She said. He took off the headphones, and gave it back. "Arigato, for letting my listen." She said. He smiled at her. Then two just stared to talk.

**Okay, so that is the end of the fanfiction. Some of this was based off a doujinshi about these two, I have never read it, but I saw the doujinshi on YouTube in a AMV someone made of the two, the Amv was called, "Ichigo x Naoto Wouldn't change a Thing" I loved it, go watch it peoples. So, I hoped you enjoyed. This story also on Wattpad, REVIEW! PERHAPS FAV.**


End file.
